


Chocolate

by Gooseberrybrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm not sorry, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, food critic remus, maybe there's a little plot, mostly smut though, pastry chef Sirius, vegetable oil as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/pseuds/Gooseberrybrains
Summary: Sirius is a pastry chef at a fancy French restaurant. When famous food critic Remus comes in to dine, Sirius does his best to persuade him that he's worthy of a good review.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixelated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/gifts).



> Oooookaaaay, so this is what happens when I ask Pixelated for a prompt and then starting writing while I'm wine drunk. I will not apologize for it.

Sirius shoved the swinging door leading into the dining room hard, and he strode through it without sparing a glance at the server he nearly bowled over. It was nearly 11 PM and the kitchen would be closing in a few minutes. Nothing had gone smoothly tonight. One of his pastry cooks had scrambled the crème anglaise and a whole rack of soufflés had fallen when another slammed the oven door too hard. Then, to top it off, one of the most well-known restaurant critics in the city had come in to dine. Of course, he had ordered the chocolate soufflé which one of his numbskull cooks had sent out with the ruined anglaise. It was bound to be dense and lumpy and awful. It belonged in the trash, not on a famous critic’s table. 

Sirius hurried through the dining room to table eight where the critic was seated. He hadn’t spent any time thinking about what he was going to do, he just knew that he needed to fix this. He had been working too damn hard for too damn long to let a bad review slip through now. Sirius practically lived at this restaurant. As the Pastry Chef for Fortescue’s Bistro, he had been putting in long hours making sure that the desserts offered were worthy of the five-star establishment. He slaved over hot stoves making sure his pâte à choux was perfectly cooked, and he crouched by the ovens to be sure his crème brûlée was just set when he took it out. All it took to bring that all crashing down was one dumbass serving the wrong thing to the wrong person.

He stopped in front of a two-top with a very handsome man seated at it. He was momentarily distracted by the square jaw, full lips, and soft green eyes. The man also had curly brown hair that fell forward into his eyes and made Sirius fantasize about tangling his hands into it. 

Sirius shook his head, trying to focus on why he was standing here. “Are you the restaurant critic? Remus Lupin?”

The man cleared his throat before answering. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Oh, good,” Sirius sighed with relief. “Please don’t eat that soufflé. If you can stay, I’ll make you anything else myself. Just please don’t eat that.”

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Uh… Why?”

“I have idiots working for me,” Sirius explained looking sheepish. “This should never have left the kitchen, and it especially shouldn’t have been served to you.”

Remus looked down at his untouched soufflé and then back up at Sirius’ hopeful gaze. “What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked.

Sirius grinned at him. “The kitchen is closing in five minutes, and the dining room soon after that. Why don’t you follow me back and I’ll whip up something for you personally? Anything you want.”

“This is not exactly protocol… but okay. Can you make a chocolate mille-feuille?” Remus smiled and leaned closer to Sirius. “That’s my favorite.”

“You bet,” Sirius said, flashing him a smile. “Follow me.”

~*~*~*~

An hour later, the kitchen and dining room staff had all left for the night, so Sirius and Remus were alone in the restaurant. Sirius was hunched over a counter, piping chocolate mousse onto rectangular pieces of golden puff pastry. He placed thinly sliced strawberries on top of the mousse, followed by another sheet of puff pastry, and then piped a layer of white chocolate mousse on top that. He finished it with another piece of rectangular pastry, and piped rosettes of chocolate ganache over that before gently arranging strawberry ‘roses’ as decoration. 

Satisfied, he straightened and stepped back from the counter, turning to see Remus watching him with dark eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he looked down at himself, then back up at Remus. “What?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Remus cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nothing. It’s quite a sight, watching you do that.”

“Which part?” Sirius asked with a mischievous grin. “The pastries? Or my ass?”

Remus blushed, a deep pink staining his cheeks. “Uh, both actually.”

Sirius flashed his teeth at Remus and set a plate down in front of him. Centered on the plate, in a pool of chocolate sauce, was the mille-feuille he had requested. He handed Remus a fork next, and then stood back with his arms crossed and waited.

“Are you just going to stare at me while I eat this?” Remus asked with embarrassment.

“Why not? You stared at me while I made it.” Sirius responded cheekily.

Remus sighed and directed his attention to the delicate dessert in front of him. He picked up the utensil and used it to cut through the stack of flaky pastry and creamy mousse. Sirius watched him as he brought a bite to his mouth, full lips wrapping around the fork and then a pink tongue peaking out to lick the cream from them. Remus let out a moan as he swallowed the confection and Sirius’ trousers felt a bit tighter in response.

“How is it?” Sirius asked, though he hardly needed the answer. It was plain to see that Remus was enjoying it as he took another mouthful. 

Remus nodded enthusiastically and gave a thumbs up. “It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he answered once he had finished chewing.

Sirius stepped forward until his stomach pressed against the table separating them. “Do you mind if I try it?” he asked softly.

“Of course not,” Remus breathed and moved to hand Sirius his fork.

Sirius ignored it in favor of licking a spot of chocolate from the corner of Remus’ mouth instead. He pulled back slightly and met a heated gaze. “You’re right, it is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Sirius murmured.

With unexpected speed, Remus had grasped the back of Sirius’ neck and pulled him close again as he captured his lips. Sirius responded immediately, opening his mouth and stroking Remus’ tongue with his own. Some one moaned, and it could have been him or Remus, Sirius wasn’t sure. He was too caught up in the taste of chocolate and sugar in Remus’ mouth and the caress of his hand through Sirius’ long hair. He must have pulled it loose from the bun Sirius kept it in though he wasn’t sure when Remus managed that. One thing Sirius was sure of was that the table between them had become very inconvenient. He pulled away from Remus and quickly strode around the table before grasping Remus’ hand and pulling him toward the storeroom.

 

As soon as they made it through the doorway, Sirius grasped Remus by the shoulders and pushed him down onto a pallet of fifty-pound flour bags. Remus sat without resistance and grasped Sirius’ hips, pulling him between his parted legs. Sirius kissed a line down Remus’ neck and sucked on the hollow of his throat before finding his lips again. Hands pulled at the buttons on his chef’s coat and he shrugged it off once it was open before yanking his white T-shirt over his head too. Remus hooked his legs around Sirius’ knees before bringing his mouth down to trace his ab muscles with his tongue. Sirius let his head fall back and his hands came up to tangle into Remus’ soft brown curls. 

Sirius knew that Remus had a sharp tongue; he had read enough of his scathing reviews, but he had never imagined it put to such a glorious use. He gasped when he felt Remus trace the line of his waistband with his tongue next. There was a tug on his trousers next, and Sirius felt hot breath through the cotton of his boxers as Remus pressed his face into his erection. Sirius moaned as he tightened his fingers in the hair he was clutching and pushed his hips forward. Remus mouthed his length through the thin fabric before releasing Sirius’ erection to the cool air. He barely had time to notice the temperature difference though, as Remus engulfed him fully a moment later. Remus licked and sucked at his cock, bobbing up and down quickly and then sucking hard while drawing up slowly before pushing the tip of his tongue along the slit. Sirius was gasping and writhing under the delicious assault and he desperately wanted to thrust forward into Remus’ hot mouth, but his hips were held firmly in place by strong hands. 

“Stop,” Sirius gasped. “I’m not ready for this to end and you are entirely too good at that.”

Remus released him with a wet pop and leaned back licking his swollen lips. Sirius growled and lunged forward, biting at those plumps lips before kissing him hard. He pulled back to yank Remus’ shirt over his head before capturing his mouth again. Sirius couldn’t get enough of his mouth. He pressed one hand against Remus’ chest and pushed him down until he was laying back against the flour bags. Sirius started kissing his way down Remus’ neck and chest, pausing every so often to lick or nibble a particularly sensitive spot. He paused at Remus’ waist long enough to unbutton his pants and pull both them and his boxer briefs down his legs. Once Remus’ rigid cock was exposed, Sirius blew on it before ghosting over it with hips lips. He let his cheek brush against it as he kissed Remus’ thighs instead. He continued kissing and licking around Remus’ erection without ever doing more than brushing his lips or cheeks against it. Finally, when Remus was quivering with want and pleading with him, he swallowed him down completely. Sirius worked up and down over Remus’ cock with his mouth, lips tight against his teeth as he sucked him. Remus was letting out this little whimpering moans and gasps that were driving Sirius crazy with desire. He angled his head up to look at Remus and found him watching while propped up on his elbows with dark eyes and parted lips.   
Sirius let go of Remus and sat back on his heels as he looked at the shelves around them. His gaze fell onto a bottle of vegetable oil and he stood to grab it. He came back to stand between Remus’ parted legs and held the bottle aloft. 

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Remus nodded in response with a slight smirk on his face. “Interesting use for cooking oil,” he laughed.

Sirius shrugged as he unscrewed the cap and poured some of the oil into his hand. “A good chef knows how to make do with what he has on hand.”

He leaned back down over Remus and kissed him as he worked his oiled hand into the cleft of his ass. Sirius pushed one finger past the ring of muscle and curled it slightly. He added a second finger and began thrusting them into Remus as their kissing became sloppier and more frantic. Soon, Remus was arching his back and pushing against Sirius’ hand. He removed it completely and used some of the remaining oil to coat his erection. 

He met Remus’ eyes again as he pressed the tip of his cock against his hole. “You sure?” he asked.

“God, yes,” Remus moaned before using his heels to push Sirius against him.

Sirius pushed into his warmth and leaned forward to catch his mouth in another kiss. Once he his cock was buried deep, he paused to look at Remus again. Remus was panting slightly, green eyes dark with lust and grabbed Sirius by the waist and jerked his hips up.

“Fuck me already,” Remus gasped, pushing against him as hard as he could.

Sirius laughed breathily and started to pull out slowly before snapping his hips and slamming back in. He grasped Remus by the hips as he pounded into him, setting a quick pace. Remus hooked his ankles behind Sirius’ thighs and his fingers dug into Sirius’ forearms. He pushed back against every thrust Sirius made and Sirius fucked him harder. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his back and he didn’t think he would last long. Sirius let go of Remus’ hips with one hand in favor of taking hold of his cock instead. He stroked Remus’ cock in time to his own thrusts and Remus arched into him again and again. 

Minutes later, Remus shuddered and tightened against Sirius’ cock as pearly strands of come decorated his own chest and stomach. Sirius grunted and slammed into Remus three more times before his own orgasm overtook him and he came hard before falling forward against Remus.

They kissed softly once they had caught their breath and then Sirius stood, pulling out of Remus before offering him a hand up as well. They got cleaned up and dressed in silence and Sirius bounced a lot of words around in his head before he settled on a combination that worked.

“I don’t want you to think that any of that was for a good review. Well, the dessert was for a good review but what happened after was…” he broke off, realizing that he still couldn’t articulate what he was trying to say.

Remus was smiling though. “I know, Sirius. I’d like to see you again, actually. That is, if you want?”

“Of course!” Sirius hurried to answer. “I would love that!”

They exchanged numbers and Sirius walked Remus to the door. They kissed goodbye and Sirius locked the door behind Remus before turning back toward the kitchen. He had to clean up the mess they made... He didn’t want to lose his job right after getting a stellar critic review after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @gooseberrybrains  
> I'm desperate for love!


End file.
